Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an energy management system and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for delivering database state information of an energy management system to a client.
Description of the Related Art
Under circumstances of increased government regulation for improvement of energy efficiency and reduction of greenhouse gas, increased burden on energy costs, insufficient supply of power, and so on, there is a rising interest in reducing energy consumption and improving energy efficiency. Although the reduction of energy consumption requires measures which are systematic, sustainable and effective, satisfactory means have not been suggested until now. Therefore, for the purpose of reduction of energy consumption, there is a need of powerful means for determining where and how much energy is consumed, discovering factors of energy dissipation, and finding and fulfilling improvement plans.
As such means, an energy management system (EMS) capable of monitoring and controlling a flow of energy is receiving a global spotlight. The energy management system is an integrated energy management solution capable of optimizing energy consumption by monitoring situations of energy consumption in real time and analyzing an aggregation of data based on hardware, software and ICT-based monitoring and control techniques.
A typical energy management system has a limitation in client access to a database. Problems of a conventional database managing method will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional database managing method.
A system startup, a control unit 12 of an energy management server 10 allocates a space of a database 11 to be used for a shared memory and performs one of data load, data relationship setting, hash table creation and special data relationship rearrangement. However, this cannot let a client 30 know about a task of the control unit 12 on the database 11. The control unit 12 just informs the client 30 of the fact that the database 11 has been created. Therefore, the client 30 has to make direct access to the server 10 to know about whether or not any problem occurs when the database 11 is created.
In addition, even if any problem occurs in the database 11 during the operation of the energy management system, the client 30 cannot know what this problem is. For example, the problem of the database 11 may include a memory access failure and a faulty of data collected from a power system.
Further, the client 30 cannot know about any deletion of the database 11 which may be caused when the energy management system is stopped.